seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Alphonse Rodan
Summary Alphonse Rodan (アルフォンス＝ロダン) is the second son of George Rodan. Born into the house of Marquis Rodan.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies: Chapter 04 - Royal Academy Enrollment He is one of the ringleaders of Rio's bullies, when they were in Beltrum Kingdom's Royal Academy.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies: Chapter 05 - Five Years Later Appearance When he was seven years old, he was a boy with a pretty face. When Alphonse became a perfect-form Revenant, he lost all of his hair and his skin turned all jet-black.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 7 - Daybreak Rondo: Chapter 05''Seirei Gensouki'' - ACT 7 - Daybreak Rondo: Chapter 06 Personality The typical young noble that was spoiled rotten by his family and not really paid much attention, he has always lived convinced of him being the most special one in the world due to being a noble, he always abuses his status to the maximum, he barely sees the commoners as humans, in hus head everyone should just do as he says and he says it and should be thankful of receiving his orders, average in every aspect, always presuming of his status for the sake of denying to everyone else to himself his own averageness, every time that things don't go his way he would become incredibly agressive. Story LN Route His first appearance was in Rio first day on the royal academy, at that time while Rio was talking to Roana he interrupted them just for the sake of presuming of his status in front Rio. His next appearance would be some months later when after seeing Rio getting perfect grades in every matter becoming his years top student at the same time that Christina would become to accuse Rio of having cheated on the exams just because in his head it was impossible for a commoner to get better grades than him without tricks, since them he would be the leader of Rio's bullies. Five years later he was chosen with Rio, stead and two more students were chosen as the school representatives in the matches between knights and students, at that time he would try to make his instructor to choose some other student in exchange of Rio because he refused to adknowledge Rio's skill with the sword, the day of the match Rio was the only student able of winning his match while the other four weren't able of putting a single hit in their opponents even when them lowered their guard on purpose for them. He would be the leader of the group that included Rio, Christina, Flora, Roana, Elise, Stead and another three boys, he and the rest of the boys put all of the group's baggage into one and only bundle that forced Rio to carry al by himself for the sake of humilliating him treating as the group's sherpa, trusting in Stead information about a shorter and fastest route than the one the academy recommended he led the group through the forest until a cliff, Alphonse expected to be able of looking well in front of the princesses by leading the group to finish the exercise in a record time thanks to the new route nut everything that he got was Reis' monsters ambushing him, during the ambush Flora fell from the cliff because of Stead and was saved by Rio, when the group finally defeated the monster Alphonse supported instantly Stead's lies about Rio but he didn't dare to take alone the decision of abandoning Rio, during the group's argument Reis made a minotaur attack them, after seeing the difference in stregth with the minotaur every member of the group would run away in a different direction leaving Flora behind, then Rio would save her from the minotaur and kill it. For years later he run away to Rodania with the rest of the Hugenot's faction, after his arrival there he began to work as a knight and was mae part of Flora's bodyguards, six of seven months later when Hiroaki forces Lizelotte to let him accompany her to Amande after seeing Reis's black dragon in the distance, Alphonse and Stead would be part of the 20-25 knights escorting the group, at the beginning all of them were convinced that Lizelotte's maids wouldn't be too useful in combat due to being women but at the time of the fight Liselotte's eight maids fought better than all of the nights and showed to be able of fighting with relative ease the monsters they needed two or three men to defeat. Later that day while resting in Liselotte's house Alphonse and Stead trying to pick up some of Liselotte's maids but in the middle Hiroaki ruined the mood of the place and ruined their plan, so Alphonse and Stead went out to get drunken together and to look for prostitutes, while trying to impress the girls they would invade the place where Rio was having dinner with Celia and Aisia, when Celia and Aisia refused to hang out with him and Stead he would attack Rio, Rio pinned Alphonse and Stead against the ground and turned them to Aria. When they went back to Liselotte's house Hugenot desinherited Stead and ordered Alphonse to explore the forest in the west of Amande and to do something useful there if he wanted him to say to his father to hold back a little at the time of punishing for his foolishness with the conditon of apologizing to Rio making dogeza, the next morning Stead and Alphonse made dogeza in front of Rio, Alphonse went to the forest with a group of twenty knights, there they found Lucius that left them all unconscious for Reis to turn them all in revenants, while talking to Alphonse Lucius had the hunch that Alphonse would a good test subject for making a perfect revenant, Reis aboyed him and did so. The next morning after making a group of monster to attack Amande's west and east gate for thinning the defenses of Liselotte's mansion Lucius and Reis made the demonized Alphonse to guide them to where Flora was for kidnapping her, the demonized Alphonse would try to have fun torturing Hugenot ofr making him to do dogeza in front of Rio but he escaped the room after Hiroaki's counterattack, then Reis ordered him to make havoc on Lizelotte's garden for making Lucius' and his escape easier, in Lizelotte's garden Alphonse would fight along other revenants against Aisia and she would kill him easily. WN Route The group for the outdoor drill had 15-20 people, the minotaur didn't appear, Reis wasn't there either, Flora was the only one that deffended Rio, Christina and Roana didn't saw what happened and declared just that refusing to participate in the lie, the other more or less 15 students said that Rio was the one who pushed Stead. A month after the hero summoning Rio, Aisia and Celia took Miharu's group to the Rikka firm's restaurant as a prize for their effort in learning the Stralh's language, at the same time the Hugenot faction was visiting Lizelotte for the sake of negotiating with her for gaining the Rikka firm's support, while Hugenot was talking to Lizelotte Alphonse and Stead went to the city to have fun with prostitutes, trying to look well in fron of the girls they tried to take them to the restaurant's room that Rio's group was using, when Rio refused to give them the room they would try to kill him abusing the law of the impolite strike, Rio cut his swords and after that Aria appeared on the scene, Rio used Aria for forcing Stead and Alphonse to sign a magic pledge that forbid them from getting close again of hurting directly or indirectly him and his acquaitances. That night when Hugenot discovered the incident he desinherited Stead and orderd Alphonse to go back to Rodania for receiving his punishment from his father, Reis appeared in Alphose's way and transfromed him into a black ghoul, five days later Hugenot's group have already left from Amande and Rio visited Liselotte's house for receiving her apologies for the restaurant's incident, a little after Rio left Lizelotte's house Reis ordered a great group of monsters to attack Amande's west gate for forcing Liselotte's strongest combatants to leave her side and in the chance Alphonse that was leading another five grey ghouls was supposed to kill her, but the Rio that went back to Liselotte's mansion for teaching her the ghouls weaknesses killed Alphonse and three grey ghouls while Natalie and Cosette killed one of the pther two each. Relationship ;Rio / Haruto: the leader of Rio's bullies, when they met again four years later he refused to ackowledge him as stronger than him due to their difference in status ;Stewart Huguenot: His kouhai and childhood friend. ;;Flora Beltrum: his protegee, since the outdoor drill their relationship was tense and uncomfortable. ;;Christina Beltrum: his former classmate, Christina was never shown to be close in any way to him. ;;;Roanna Fontaine: his former classmates, the same as Christina she didn't seem to be close to him either. ;;;;Celia Claire / Cecilia: his former teacher. When he saw Celia as Cecilia, he lusted after her.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 7 - Daybreak Rondo: Chapter 03 He later curses at Cecilia for shaming him. ;;;;Sakata Hiroaki: he detests Hiroaki because Hiroaki looks down on him and because he refuse to accept anyone to be superior to him in status. ;;;;Gustav Huguenot: Alphonse was deeply offended when Huguenot referred to him as incompetent.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 7 - Daybreak Rondo: Chapter 04 He later curses at Duke Huguenot for shaming him. After he was converted into a Revenant, his hatred for the man almost killed Duke Huguenot.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 7 - Daybreak Rondo: Chapter 07 ;;;;Liselotte Cretia: Alphonse was delighted in meeting Liselotte.Seirei Gensouki - Act 6 - Prelude of the Demon Dusk: Chapter 06 He later curses at Liselotte for shaming him. ;;;;Aria Governess: Alphonse was drawn to Aria's beauty. Alphonse thought Aria and the other maids needed protection. When Liselotte says her maids are fully combat ready, Alphonse half-hearted received the comment and laughs at the prospect. He later curses at Aria for for shaming him. ;;;;Aishia: When he saw Aishia, he lusted after her. He later curses at Aishia for shaming him. ;;;;Lucius: At first he wanted to restore his stigma by killing Lucius. But Lucius displayed overwhelming difference in skills, Alphonse cusses Lucius for using a magical sword. When Lucius defeated the other knights, Alphonse became frightened and begged for his life. ;;;;Reiss: Reiss transforms Alphonse into a demon. Abilities Alphonse can use Enchantment Physical Abilities《身体能力強化魔法(エンチヤントフイジカルアビリテイ)》 magic to strengthen his physical abilities When he became a perfect-form Revenant, his combat capability has been reinforcement, but he has poor intelligence. He claims he is stronger than a Minotaur, though Lucius denies. Reiss calls Alphonse a defective because he gets too playful once he's excited. References Trivia Alphonse.JPG|AlphonsePic Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beltram